This invention relates to a penis erection assisting device, and more particularly, to a penis erection assisting device which can train the user to make natural erection motion of his penis.
There are many men who become impotent at their young age by various factors, such as stress and so on. Their affliction is very serious, and many devices have been provided and put on the market which prompts erection motion of the penis to cure them of the impotence.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Utility Model Application No. 3-96814 discloses a typical penis erection assist which comprises a cylindrical body made of a transparent plastic material, the front end of which has an opening for insertion of the penis, and the rear end of which is connected to one end of a rubber hose, the other end of which is connected to a vacuum pump with a check valve. The penis erection assist further comprises an elastic member near the opening of the cylindrical body for insertion of the penis to squeeze the proximal portion of the penis after the erection and to keep its erection condition, as well as to connect the circumference of the penis with the opening in a sealed condition. The elastic member has a circular squeezing ring with a larger inner diameter than the outer diameter of the penis in the non-erected state and a cylindrical portion which touches the circumference of the penis tightly.
In case of its use, a penis is inserted in the cylindrical body which has an elastic member near the opening, in such a way that the proximal portion of the penis is positioned at the inner surface of the elastic ring. After the cylindrical portion of the elastic member is touched tightly with the circumference of the penis, the air in the cylindrical body is extracted by the vacuum pump so that the penis is also drawn and thus the sponge body of the penis is actuated to be filled with blood to thereby erect the penis. At this time, the erected penis is squeezed with the ring so that the erected state can be maintained.
However, the above conventional device cannot actuate to erect a penis in case that the patient of impotence is so serious that his penis cannot be erected even if it is drawn, or in case that the diameter of the user's penis is still smaller that the inner diameter of the ring when it is erected, because the penis is squeezed by the elastic ring after the penis has been erected.
Furthermore, the above conventional device cannot afford the user a natural erecting motion in such a way that the sponge body of the penis is filled with blood gradually followed by becoming rigid and swollen, because the elastic member only squeeze the erected penis at a breath with equal strength. It cannot, therefore, be said that the device is enough to make the patient master the natural motion to cure the impotence.